


Baking

by Just_Call_Me_Floss



Series: Mansion Shenanigans [3]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humour, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Floss/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Floss
Summary: "So... You two work without clothes?"The kitchen was a mess around them, cooking utensils and ingredients all over the place. Actually, if Charles’ sight was not mistaken, there was currently raw cake batter dripping from the roof.





	Baking

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a prompt from tumblr

“We were just…” Helpless, Charles glanced around at Erik, who didn’t seem to be in much better of a situation that him. The kitchen was a mess around them, cooking utensils and ingredients all over the place. Actually, if Charles’ sight was not mistaken, there was currently raw cake batter dripping from the roof.

“Working.” Erik finished Charles’ sentence, looking somewhat confident in his reply as he looked up at Hank. Currently, with Erik on the floor and Charles laying halfway across the old wooden table, neither of them could really speak with any strong confidence. Erik had flour dusting his hair, making him look older than he actually was, but Charles would be the first to admit that greying hair suited Erik.

“Yes!” Charles pulled the attention back to himself, feeling that Hank had more questions floating around his head. Hank looked up at him, dismissal already in his expression, and Charles was now sure that Hank and Raven were spending more time with each other as that is an expression that his sister has been practicing for many a year. Admittedly, it made Charles feel uneasy at how perfect of an imitation of Raven’s expression that Hank was currently doing. “We were working together-” Charles stated.

“-independently,” at exactly the same time as Erik decided to finish his sentence. Erik quickly looked at Charles, expression panicked, only to see Charles looking the same. They continued to have a mental battle as another blob of cake batter hit the floor, the ‘splat’ acting as background noise to the quickly growing tension in the room.

If the two of them looked awkward before, the fact that they went ashen with panic only added to the image. “So…” Hank looked down at his watch. To early for this shit. “You two work without your clothes?”

Charles flushed harder, hand tightening around the kitchen towel currently covering his modesty. He gaped, mouth opening and closing in rapid movements as he tried to figure a way of talking his way out of the situation he was currently in. Erik wasn’t much better, luckily having the apron to pull over himself, but he was still in a rather, erm, awkward situation.

(It was ridiculously early! Charles couldn’t sleep so decided to bake, then Erik followed after him and some… activities ensured)

“And what does it matter to you what we wear to work?” Erik questioned with authority laced in his voice. But going by the way his eyes seemed to be looking for approval, his confidence was just a well practiced facade. 

“When your working in the kitchen,” Hank answered back, deadpan, “then it matters what you wear to ‘work’”. He even did quotation marks, which Charles found rather rude.

“Well,” finally, Charles’ voice came back, “the kitchen isn’t usually occupied at-” a quick glance at the flour dusted clock by the cooker “- 2:34 am, friend.” With a raised eyebrow and a steady gaze, Charles’ summoned his best daring look.

Hank frowned at the two of them, but then raised his furry hands in defeat before turning away, “when Raven said what you were doing last week, I didn’t think you’d actually do it.” He scolded as he marched out of the room. The fact that he had button up pyjamas on his beastly body really took away the venom in his growl.

As they heard the retreat of Hank’s footsteps, Erik pulled himself up off the floor he had thrown himself on to. “Well,” pushing Charles leg away from the edge of the table, Erik perched himself next to Charles, “seeming as half of the batter ended up elsewhere,” a pointed look at the mess on the ceiling, “I think it is best we start again?” Erik disguised it as a question, but by the toothy grin and glint in his eye, Charles already knew what was to come. 

“I think that is a brilliant suggestion, my friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> To those of you leaving comments: THANK YOU! If I'm being honest, I wasn't sure how this little series was going to do, but as it seems, you guys like it, and as long as you guys stick around, I'll try and keep posting original content! <3
> 
> tumblr - itspenisparker


End file.
